We are not Brothers
by nodnarb2000
Summary: Why, Darwin, Why? Doesn't matter to him anymore, he's got Carrie.
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY! I am so sorry for the long wait and, unfortunate, am not going to write Gumball & Juliet. It's just too hard to make it actually good. So, I'm going to continue to write this instead.**

**Couple things before we start.**

**I'm kind of getting sick of all the Original Character Stories lately….I mean come on people, have some class and write a story off of what you are doing! You can't add characters!**

**I listened to Linkin Park – Living Things during the duration of writing this, you should listen to them, they're cool….Like Coldplay and Skrillix…..Not so much like the second one actually…..**

**HEY! READ ME! I will not say whether I am a Mormon or Atheist or Other, and I DID NOT write this story to influence you in ANY way ONCESOEVER!**

**We are not brothers**

"So, you're ACTUALLY serious about this whole thing?" Gumball asked Darwin, who was dressed in a suit. "You're going to church?" Gumball said, sitting down in his chair. "The other Darwin wouldn't be proud." He said. "OTHER Darwin? Darwin asked, slightly angry that Gumball had ANOTHER Darwin. "Charles…..Charles Darwin…..Evolution?" Gumball said. "There is no eveolution…do you really think we came from FISH!?" Darwin said, realizing what he just said. "So, let me get this straight….You're questioning the fact that YOU came from a fish?" "Well, yes me, but not you! God made you in his own image! And he has a plan for you!" "What about murders? Huh? Rapists? Starving Children? Cancer? Did GOD plan for them to kill and to die young?" Gumball asked. Darwin simply just stormed out of the house, on his way to church. "Idiot." Gumball said, but when he turned to his computer, he heard something that made his heart skip a beat. "GUMBALL WATTERSON! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" "Oh God, what have I done?" Gumball thought to himself. Was it how he made Darwin mad? If it was, he was dead, for sure. "Yes?" He said in a whisper, coming downstairs. "When Darwin comes back from church, you better have a ten minute SPEECH on how much you are sorry for saying that to him! Your father and I may not be Mormon, so we aren't going to make you go, but so help me if you don't I will CHAIN you to a chair and MAKE you go!" His mother scolded him. He ran upstairs and began to type out an apology. Darwin got home about three hours later, unusually happy. Gumball was about to read him what he had wrote, but something was wrong here….There was no way that going to church would make him that happy. Gumball read his apology, but it was no longer sincere. "Gumball! Darwin! I have a present for you!" The boys ran down the stairs. "Did you apologize?" Their mother asked, looking at Darwin. "Yea, he did. It took like ten minutes…." She opened the box, and inside was two smart phones. There was about a half-second period before Gumball say this, took the phone, and was up in his room. He got on Face book and messaged Penny. _I just got a new phone! What's your number? Mine's 801-598-1284!_ She responded almost immediately, but her response made Gumball even more suspicious. _Cool! Did Darwin get one too? What's his #? _Gumball questioned her immediate concern for Darwin…. _801-498-1584 _He responded. Darwin came through the door, and his phone made a loud beep. He pulled it out. "Oh! It's Penny!" He jumped onto Gumball's bed and texted away. Gumball stared at his phone. "She texts Him, but not me?!" He was angry. Then he realized something that made him even angrier. Darwin didn't go to church. He's not a Mormon, HE WENT ON A DATE WITH PENNY! He punched Darwin in the face. Hard.

**TEASER! How do you like? I'm sorry, I did this with Gumball & Juliet. How about this, If I get 10 positive comments I will make the other story along with this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude! What as that?" Darwin held his face and dropped the phone on the ground. "You back stabbing lousy excuse for a brother." He said, picking up his phone. _How was the date? You're such a good kis. _Darwin was in the middle of a text. "I hate you." He said, dropping the phone on the bed and falling back to his chair. "You….What happened to Carrie? Did you really need to steal Penny from me? You know I like her. And you….had to take that away from me?" Gumball stared at Darwin, who didn't have a response. "Fine" Gumball said, leaving the room. As he left, he said "You are not my brother."

The next day at school, Gumball stared into the mirror, gathering the nerve to follow through with his plan. The bell ringed. Lunch Time. He left and headed for lunch. Unusual from Gumball's normal seat, he sat in the far corner of the lunch room. After he was done, he got up and headed outside, where Penny was every day. He saw her across the field, in a corner, alone. "Perfect" Gumball muttered to himself. "What's perfect?" Bobert asked behind him. "AHHH!" He yelled, falling on his butt. He turned around to make sure Penny hadn't seen, and she didn't, but there was an obvious reason why. She was making out with Darwin. "Dang it, Bobert. Were you stalking me or something?" He said. "No, Recharging." He replied. "Just, go away. " He said, getting up. He snuck around behind a door next to Penny and Darwin. When the bell ringed, Darwin left and Penny stuck behind, for she had P.E. next, which was in the field. He opened the door, grabbed Penny by the arm, tilted her down and kissed her. She pushed Gumball off her, angry. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just, Darwin took you from me!" He said, extremely embarrassed. "He took me form you? I wasn't yours. You….liked me?" She said. "Of course I like you! You're…amazing,"

"Well, I'm sorry Gumball, you're too late. I'm dating your brother." "No, you're not. You're dating my pet." "That's quite rude, Gumball." "He is. He was a regular goldfish when we got him! I just….made him grow legs." "How does that even happen?" "I don't know, I fed him a lot, and one day he had little nubs, and then he grew legs." "Whatever, I don't care, I'm dating him, and I'm not cheating on him." Gumball turned around and walked off to his next class. After, he had an idea. Two can play the game Darwin was playing. As he was walking in the halls, he stopped Carrie. "Hey Carrie! I was wondering…Is there a way to be a ghost, but still be a human?" He asked her. "Well, I guess, but it's highly dangerous…" "Do it."

**So, Do you like it? Post a review below if you do! It only takes a minute, and it really helps me know that i wrote a good story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**From now on I will have a Gumball plush in ALL of my Gumball stories! HA HA!**

"You want to be a ghost?" Carrie asked, shocked. "Yes, but is there any way I can be like you, and also be able to revert to a human at any time, then go back to ghost?" Gumball continued. "also, do you want to go out sometime?" Carrie just stared at him. "Are, are you serious?" "100% serious. "I think there may be a way, come by my house after school. Gumball ignored Darwin for the rest of the day. When he got home, he told his mother he'd be back later tonight, and not to worry about him. "I'll call you to make sure you're OK!" She said as he was leaving.

He stopped at Carrie's house. Just looking at it gave him shivers. He went up to the door, and knocked on the old, cracked wood. The door opened almost immediately, it was Carrie. "Hey, come in." She said. "O…..k…." Gumball said, slowly stepping inside. Inside all the furniture was old, but he noticed something particularly new. On an old bookshelf, along with some old books, there was a small blue….plush? Carrie went upstairs. "Stay down here." She said. Gumball shot over to the bookshelf. He grabbed to toy. It was a plush, homemade, but oddly well-made. But that wasn't what disturbed Gumball. The plush was HIM! Carrie came down stairs with a few potions. "Oh GOD!" She yelled, carefully tossing the potions on an old table. "Give me that!" Gumball tossed it to her, laughing hysterically. "Why, do you have, a plush of me?" He asked, dying. "Well…so does Penny! And Musami!" "Wait what?" Gumball stopped laughing. "Why do you guys have plush toys of me?" "Cause you're a cute little kitty…." She said, setting the toy back down. She went to the potions, carefully mixing each one. After about 20 minutes of reading an old book and mixing, she finally gave Gumball a small flask of potion. Drink it. "It will make me a ghost? And able to revert?" "Yes, drink." He tipped the small flask up and drank it. It tasted like….cocoanut.

"So how does….uuuughhhh." Gumball fell to his knees. "Oh god, my stomach." He said, in obvious pain, but Carrie just floated there. Gumball puked, but it wasn't food or stomach acid, it was ectoplasm. When he stopped, his skin pulsated from clear to fur. He urged himself to be a ghost, and his skinned disappeared, and he was a ghost. "Sweet!" He turned to Carrie. "Do….you want to go out somewhere?" "Yes, defiantly" They flew out of the house. "What do you want to do?" He asked as they were flying high in the sky. "Let's go mess with some people." "Awesome!"

"It's funny, that was what me and Darwin did the first time we were ghosts." After saying it, he was disgusted with the thought. "Let's go" Carrie said, entering a department store. Carrie grabbed a hot dog out of the meats, and started to smack people with them. "Wait, can't everyone see you?" "Not if I don't want them to." They found one girl with a particularly skirt on, so Carrie stuffed the hot dog between her legs, "AHHH!" She screamed smacking the air behind her, disgusted. Carrie was laughing, but Gumball's laugh was insincere. He thought stuffing meat in between someone's legs was sort of weird, and may have been funny if it was him and another dude, but with a girl…it was odd for him. They then started knocking things over as people walked near was funny to see there reactions, the look on their faces when they saw it. "A GHOST!" some said. Some just stared, and walked away, spooked.

They went to the park after more pranks. But when he saw what was there, Gumball felt mad, or was it sad? He had mixed feeling about this sight. Darwin and Penny, on a date. Gumball came up and tripped Darwin, making him look like an idiot. Carrie came up and grabbed Penny's butt. "Darwin!" she jumped away. "It wasn't me! I swear!" Darwin said. "Then who was it, a ghost?" "Maybe?" Darwin said. Carrie and Gumball laughed. "OK, I have to go home." Gumball said. "Bye, Love You!" Carrie said, as Gumball left. "Bye! L…..Love You."


	4. Chapter 4

**ERMEGERSH! A TOTALLY BRAND-SPANKING NEW CHAPTER WHAAAAT!**

**I know. It's been awhile. But, here it is, brand-spanking new.**

**Why'd you take so long?**

**I learned C#! Well, a little. So ("Next Question")**

**Do you even remember where you left off?**

**Of course, I mean, I haven't checked, but I believe I ended it with Carrie Leaving saying "Love You"**

**Wow, you do remember (Disregard this if I'm incorrect.)**

**That's right, readers I care 'bout 'cha deeply. (Most of you….that is…you know who you are (Just kidding))**

** ( );**

**{ALL QUESTIONS ARE COMPLETELY FICTION, NOBODYT ASKED THEM}**

Gumball whipped through the air, it felt amazing to be a ghost. He felt so, free so… extraordinary. It was getting really dark. He neared his house and nosedived for the ground. About a foot from it, he whipped his body back to an upright position. "Oh, Crap…" He realized that he didn't know how to revert. He attempted to do the same thing as before. He simply told his brain "be a cat again" His ghost shell started to vibrate and it hurt so much more than when he turned into a ghost. "Gah…" He let out a grunt, as he was trying not to be loud, his parent were less than 50 feet away, and they would freak out. He fell to the ground as a car passed by. "Crap!" The car pulled into the driveway. "What?" Darwin emerged and approached gumball. "What is that?" Penny asked as she stuck her head out of the car. Gumball slipped through the wall just as Darwin came within distance of vision. He flew to his room before the revert process was over. He lay on his bed, exaughsted. "God That Hurt."

Darwin came into the room with a sad look on his face, which actually made gumball smile. He thought to himself "I am a terrible person, and I love it, too." "So how was your day?" Gumball asked, restraining a laugh. "Terrible, I was acting like a fool, it seemed like there was some unnatural force willing me to have a bad date!" Gumball nearly burst out laughing, but restrained himself to a small noise. "Maybe…hehe… maybe it was this magical thing called KARMA!" "What did I do?' Gumball just stared at Darwin with a blank face. _Bzzzzzt _"Oh! That's for me!" Gumball pulled out his phone. _Were you able to revert back to a cat? –Carrie_ He smiled. _Yep._ Gumball heard the Doctor Who theme blasting from the TV downstairs. "Oh god! I almost forgot! COMING DAD! Gumball rushed down the stairs to watch the new Doctor Who.

The next day at school, Carrie floated down the halls with a content look on her face. She scooted up next to Gumball and nestled her arm between his. "5?" She asked. "5 what?" "5 tonight. Meet me after school at the graveyard." Gumball shivered at the thought of the graveyard. His last experience there was not fun. "Can we meet someplace else? Like behind the school?" Do you know what happens behind the school at 5?" she asked. "No, never been." "Well, let's just meet up at my house." Carrie said. She floated off to her next class. Gumball got stopped by Darwin. "No" "Oh Yes!" He said crouching under his arm. He turned to see Darwin's face. This time, Gumball didn't try to hind or contain his laughter, he laughed, and he laughed HARD. When he got to his class he was still giggling. "Comedy GOLD!" He said as he sat down, next to Penny. She flicked a piece of crumbled paper at him, after it smacked him in the face, which he over exaggerated, he read what it said, which was very simple. "Really? I'm with Carrie now, Ok? You rejected me, so don't be saying this now." He flicked the paper across the room, and it landed in the corner. "well, geez" She said, mad.

**QUIZ CORNER!**

**Drop your answers in the reviews**

**Guess how old I is am.**

**What was your favorite part in the story?**

**I haven't had cable for a while, has anything exciting happened in the storyline of TAWOG? If so, do tell!**

**What is your favorite fanfic of TAWOG? Put Name & Author so I can read them!**

**Guess my gender based on stories, vocab and other info you may have about me.**

**DROP ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE IN THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU, AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT! (Or day or other.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on a roll! How do you like my new work? Tell me your favorite part of the story in the reviews! Thank you very much! And, ENJOY!**

Penny angrily stopped out the door at the end of class, but Gumball strolled out with a smug look on his face. Just as he left, Darwin entered the room, and sat down at his seat, which happened to be the closest seat to where Penny's note had been flicked. During class, he stared at it, it bugged him that he couldn't read it, and he desperately wanted to know what it said. AS soon as the bell rang, he shot over and unraveled the note. He read it, and dropped it back on the ground, wishing he hadn't read it. He walked out the door, and sought out Penny, how could she? How could HE? He was so mad, he couldn't figure out whether he should punch Gumball or the wall, which was an incredibly rare occasion with him, violence, he thought. Violence, maybe it is the answer.

As for Gumball, he talked to Carrie and figured out she had History 3rd hour, but he didn't exactly think out his plan in full. After roll call, he turned ghost, which he was now able to do within a minute or so, and flew through the ground. He then flew through the halls towards the class. He shot through the wall, of course, the only one that could see him was Carrie, and she screamed. Really, really loud. The whole class stared at her, and if she had complexion, she'd be red, bright red. "I'm sorry…" Gumball said, not thinking out anything, as usual. "Do you need something, Carrie?" Ms. Simian said. "Ummm, yes, I can please be excused?" "Yes, but you better come back this time, Carrie!" She turned back to the board, and Carrie floated out the door, and Gumball followed. "Gumball! What was that about?!" "Sorry, I just wanted to see you again! I also need to tell you something…" He said as he floated in front of her, upside down. "Penny asked me out, technically. BUT I SAID NO! So don't freak out!" "Carrie, asked you out? I thought she was with Darwin! What the fu….b…" She looked at Gumball with embarrassment. "Embarrassed to swear in front of me?" "Yes, Which I promised myself never to do." She said as she floated down the hall. "Where are ya going?" "To make Penny pay."

When Gumball got home, he practiced turning into a ghost. He practiced all night, and he was now able to turn into a ghost and back within seconds, and now it was with little pain. He could also sustain parts of his body to be a ghost for a short time, which he thought might help him later. **(FORESHADOW?WHAT?) **He practiced only turning parts of his body into a ghost by going outside, throwing a bouncy ball at the wall, then shifting to avoid getting hit, which gave him many bruises and aches, from getting him many, many times. He also found that if he was hungry, hurt or had any pain, turning into a ghost would make him not feel it anymore. The next morning, he awoke to a pericing scream. "AHHH!" He held his ears, and Darwin looked at him funny. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Can't you hear that!? It's so loud! AHH!" He ran downstairs, "MOM I'M GOING FOR A WALK BYE!" As soon as he left he jumped and formed into a ghost, but quickly fell back down a cat, because turning made it so much louder. He ran down the street to the source of the noise, which as he got closer, he could figure out where it was coming from. Carrie's house.

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUM! So, how did you like it? Drop a review and tell meh! I did some foreshadow! Would yah look at that! Crazy! So, what's happening in Carrie's House? Why can only Gumball hear it? All shall be answered with the next installment!**

**I guess I have a special bond with 3 paragraphs…..Always three paragraphs, always.**


End file.
